


Sure Strokes

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 8: "Making Candy Canes." Blamealisannefor the tone of this piece. :P
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Sure Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 8: "Making Candy Canes." Blame **alisanne** for the tone of this piece. :P

"Don't be so rough, Jamie," Teddy admonished. "Use long, firm strokes."

James groaned but did as he was told. "Long, firm strokes."

"That's better." Teddy leaned in close, his breath hot on James's neck. "Twist your wrist a little at the end. Yeah, like that," he practically growled.

James exhaled slowly, suddenly far too warm. If he could just get through the next ten minutes....

He continued the stroking motion, using both hands.

Did Teddy _whimper_?

"Done!" James shouted. He stepped away from the table of peppermint candy canes and dashed for the loo, Teddy's laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
